Hectate
Hecate, real name Aki, is a mage of Demon Scar, and a member of the team, the Fallen Deities. Appearance Hecate is a tall young woman, with long, light red hair, and large, brown eyes. She possess pale skin, with sharp features. Hectate is constantly changing her hairstyle, and doesn't like the idea of having the same hairstyle two days in a row. Though not particualrly girly, she is considered by many to be attractive and beautiful. Personality Noted for being rather impulsive, and at times comically rash, Hectate is an otherwise kind, and soft. She holds camaraderie in high regard, and expects others to adhere to that as well. As her namesake may indicate, Hectate does not like to stray far from home, and to drift away from others. Hectate also suffers from abandoment issues, with her mother having left the family when she was a child. This makes her very devoted to her guildmates, especially her team, and her boyfriend. At times, Hectate from be rather neurotic, and wants to keep everything in order. She is quick to lose her cool, if she feels something is out of order. This is a common topic of argument that she and Atsushi will get into. She also likes her appearance to be well kept at all times. Hecate despises her real name "Aki", and does not let anyone, save Atsushi call her by that. She believes it represents her past, a past she wants to keep locked away, and forget about. This can make it difficult for her to fully open up to people, even her teammates. Despite her kind deameanor, and her fierce loyalty to her friends, like most members of Demon Scar, she has a sinister side. Hectate takes visible pleasure in watching people who she believes have, or will harm her comrades suffer. She also is loyal to Re-Set, though her loyalty to Sokar, her team leader, and her friends comes first though. History When Aki was young, only about eight, her mother left her family for another man, leaving just Aki, her younger brother, and her father. Her father quickly fell into a depression, and Aki took up responsibility for her family. She became very devoted to her brother, and made a promise to protect him. However, one day, when Aki was twelve, her brother got sick, and they did not have the money for treatment. Aki looked for a way to find the money, but couldn't find it, and eventually, her beloved brother past away. Unable to cope with the loss, Aki fell apart. She locked herself away in her room, only coming out to eat. Eventually, she discovered her magic, and Aki saw a way she could make up for what she believed was something of her fault. She looked for a guild to join, and ultimately came upon Demon Scar. There, she met Atsushi, who she quickly became close with. Finding a place where she believed she could belong, Aki renamed herself "Hectate", and pledged herself to Demon Scar. Magic Hearth Magic: Hectate utilizes a magic called "Hearth Magic", which is centered around the utilization of heat. She radiates heat constantly, and is capable of controlling her body temperature, allowing her to travel through locations of extreme temperature easily. Likewise, Hectate is capable of projecting her heat in the form of attacks. *'Heat Orb': Hectate concentrates heat into a sphere in her hand, which she throws at her enemy. *'Burning Breath': Hectate super heats her breath, breathing out a stream of scalding air at her enemies. *'Grand Sun': Concentrating a massive amount of eat into a single, small orb, Hectate releases it, creating an explosion of heat. Trivia *Hectate was the Greek goddess of the hearth, and the home.